


Five Date Rule

by jolidyo



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolidyo/pseuds/jolidyo
Summary: Junmyeon está cansado de ter apenas encontros casuais e decide que só irá fazer sexo após o 5° encontro. A próxima pessoa a sair com ele é Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Five Date Rule

— Eu tive uma ideia! — Joohyun exclamou exasperada batendo as mãos em animação e fazendo um Junmyeon assustado levantar a cabeça de seu colo. Os dois melhores amigos estavam em uma sessão de filmes em uma tentativa de Bae animar o Kim. 

Kim Junmyeon tinha uma carreira profissional invejável, era editor-chefe de um dos mais respeitados jornais sul-coreanos e professor em uma universidade de grande relevância. Era muito bonito. Ninguém olharia para o homem de 30 anos e pensaria que ele era um fracasso, pois certamente não era. 

Porém ele estava se sentindo assim. O mais completo fracasso.

O problema é que o maior sonho dele era viver em um daqueles filmes de amorzinho clichês — tudo bem, não precisava ser tão exagerado e romântico, mas ele ainda acreditava em amor verdadeiro e esperava encontrar o seu — e os caras que ele estava acostumado a sair não faziam exatamente esse tipo. Eles só queriam sexo e pronto. Junmyeon estava cansado disso, queria viver um relacionamento de verdade.

E lá estava Bae Joohyun tentando melhorar o humor do melhor amigo, coisa que sabia fazer como ninguém. 

— Ai meu Deus, qual a ideia mirabolante agora, maluca? — Jun perguntou rindo da expressão da mulher.

— Five date rule! — disse com um sotaque bonitinho apontando para a tela da televisão. Eles assistiam ao filme “Amizade Colorida”. O Kim fez apenas uma cara confusa e ela se pôs a explicar. — Regra dos cinco encontros. Você está cansado de só transar sem compromisso, certo? O próximo cara que você sair é só não transar com ele no primeiro encontro!

— Mas isso não deu certo nem com a Jamie — disse se referindo à protagonista do filme.

— Cala a boca e me escuta. — Junmyeon revirou os olhos, mas pausou o filme e deu toda a sua atenção à amiga. — Não deu certo com ela porque o objetivo do filme não era para dar certo, mas trazendo isso para a sua realidade pode dar! Se o cara quiser só sexo certeza que antes do quinto ele desiste, não é como se seu pau estivesse premiado para ele esperar esse tempo todo. 

— Ei, meu pau é lindo! — disse jogando um travesseiro nela. — Mas eu até que gostei da ideia...

— É tudo a mesma coisa, não vejo graça. — Respondeu dando de ombros fazendo o amigo soltar uma gargalhada. — Enfim, tenta. Não quero te ver reclamar depois que está velho e sozinho, seu gay.

Após Junmyeon prometer que ia considerar a ideia, eles voltaram a atenção ao filme.

Antes de anoitecer Joohyun foi embora, no dia seguinte seria sua festa de noivado e sua noiva iria a matar se ela não fosse terminar de ajudá-la a arrumar a festa.

— Amanhã vão ter vários amigos da Seulgi... você poderia considerar — disse, já na porta, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

E Junmyeon percebeu a entonação.

— Vocês já estão planejando me juntar com alguém, né?

Joohyun não o respondeu, apenas piscou e saiu sorrindo.

ಌ

Junmyeon admitiu para si mesmo que estava um tantinho nervoso no dia do noivado das amigas, não só porque ele sabia que ia ter que fazer um discurso de padrinho, mas também porque tinha sacado que elas iam empurrar alguém para cima dele e... bom, sempre que o casal tentava aquilo dava errado de uma forma bem desastrosa.

Ele entrou na casa sendo recebido por uma Kang Seulgi já bebada. A música estava alta e o ambiente estava lotado com os amigos e familiares delas. 

— Gatinho! — ela berrou correndo para dar um abraço nele. — Por que demorou tanto?

— Ele queria chamar atenção. — O tom divertido de Joohyun o alcançou e ela foi se juntar ao abraço deixando um beijinho no rosto dele. — Quem se atrasa é a noiva, não o padrinho. Eu só não vou fazer drama com isso porque o outro padrinho também ‘tá atrasado.

Eles continuaram conversando até que Bae o puxou para o apresentar a algumas pessoas e depois ele foi cumprimentar alguns amigos e a família de ambas. 

Ele já estava se divertindo ao ponto de nem lembrar o motivo do nervosismo até que ouviu a voz de Kang no microfone.

— Agora que nossos padrinhos atrasados estão aqui, vamos fazer eles passarem vergonha! — Ela disse fazendo grande parte rir. — Antes vamos agradecer a presença e o carinho de todos, vocês são muito importantes para a gente. — Seulgi acrescentou em um tom emocionado e Joohyun deixou um beijo delicado em sua mão.

“Puta merda, é agora”, ele pensou.

— Amamos muito todos vocês e é incrível poder partilhar desse momento. — Bae disse. — Porém eu quero ouvir de Kim Junmyeon, Park Sooyoung, Oh Sehun e de Son Seungwan o quanto eles nos amam e estão honrados por serem nossos padrinhos e madrinhas.

Com um sorriso envergonhado Junmyeon se encaminhou junto às duas amigas para onde o casal estava enquanto o tal do Sehun veio de outra direção. Eles não se conheciam pessoalmente, mas já haviam visto um ao outro em fotos. 

Kim parou por um momento para observá-lo enquanto Sooyoung começava a falar. Ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente, Junmyeon não pôde deixar de notar. Mas logo voltou sua atenção para a Park contando alguma história constrangedora sobre o casal, o que o impediu de perceber que Sehun também o olhava. Até que chegou a vez deles e o mais velho decidiu ir primeiro.

— Definitivamente o motivo de eu acreditar em amor se chama Bae Joohyun e Kang Seulgi. — Ele começou. — Joohyunnie é uma irmã para mim, nos conhecemos no ensino médio e desde então ela tem sido parte de minha família. Eu me lembro até hoje quando ela conheceu a Seulgi, vocês precisavam ver, só sabia falar sobre a menina e, como a sapatão que é, se apaixonou na primeira semana, né? — disse fazendo boa parte da sala rir. — Sério, no início elas eram até irritantes de tão grudentas... Mas não dá para não amar. Joo, obrigado por todos esses anos de amizade, por nunca me deixar sozinho. Gi, obrigado por ser esse poço de energia e felicidade e principalmente por ser tão boa para a Joohyun. O amor de vocês me inspira e eu me sinto muito grato por poder acompanhar de tão pertinho. Parabéns pelo casamento, eu amo vocês.

Quando Junmyeon terminou os olhos de ambas estavam cheios de lágrimas querendo ser derramadas.

— E depois desses discursos eu fui completamente desbancado... Meus planos eram só dar um parabéns, falar que amo as duas e que me sinto honrado de ser padrinho. Então parabéns pelo casamento, eu amo muito vocês e é uma honra ser o padrinho. — Sehun disse arrancando risadas e rindo junto de vergonha.

— Fala sério! — Seulgi falou enquanto Joohyun estava rindo tanto que precisou sentar. 

— A culpa é de vocês por terem me colocado como padrinho... — Fez um biquinho não intencional e Junmyeon o achou particularmente fofo. — Eu amo vocês demais, mesmo, e acho incrível como se mantiveram fortes apesar de tudo o que passaram e o quanto lutaram com todo o preconceito. E eu volto a repetir a honra que é ser padrinho do casamento, porque não tem palavra melhor que define o orgulho que eu estou sentindo.

— Ah, meu bebê! — ela disse e correu junto com Joohyun para abraçar os padrinhos.

ಌ

— Kim Junmyeon, certo? — Sehun apareceu atrás dele.

Kim havia se escondido na varanda após Seulgi falar que precisava apresentar alguém para ele. Apenas deu a desculpa que iria no banheiro e já ia procurá-la, mas a verdade é que deu um perdido nela. Aparentemente alguém havia achado seu esconderijo.

— Sim, Sehun, né? Gostei do discurso.

Eles estavam encostados na grade da varanda, de frente para a rua. Já havia anoitecido e a festa tinha se tornado bem animada, mas até então — fora o discurso — eles não haviam interagido. Junmyeon o encarou e viu que Oh havia dado um sorrisinho embaraçado.

— ‘Tá fugindo de alguém? — Brincou.

— Da Seulgi. — A resposta de Junmyeon foi inesperada e Sehun riu fazendo cara de confuso e imaginando o que a amiga poderia ter feito. — Aparentemente ela e a Joohyun querem me apresentar a alguém, elas já tentaram antes, mas toda vez dá ruim, sabe? — Junmyeon apressou-se para explicar e riu da situação junto do mais novo. 

De repente um pensamento surgiu na cabeça de Junmyeon.

“Merda. E se for ele o cara e eu disse isso?”

— Não sou eu, juro. ‘Tô aqui por outro motivo. — Quase como se lesse os pensamentos do mais velho, Sehun respondeu.

— Então você ‘tá fugindo de alguém também? — Perguntou em um tom divertido.

— Ex — disse simplista. Junmyeon olhou para ele com cara de quem estava esperando o resto da história. — ‘Tá... sabe quando a pessoa diz estar com você, mas na real só te procura se for para transar? Acontece que eu terminei com ele por causa disso, mas até hoje ele me procura, óbvio que só para me comer quando não tem outra pessoa. E hoje parece que é um desses dias. — Finalizou e Junmyeon não pôde deixar de rir da forma que ele falou. 

— Desculpa rir, mas é que o meu drama de sempre é esse. A Joohyun até encontrou uma solução, ela disse que eu tinha que usar uma “regra dos cinco encontros” e só transar depois disso. Ainda não testei então não posso te garantir nada.

— E se o cara depois dos cinco encontros só quiser sexo? — Perguntou fazendo Junmyeon pensar por um tempo.

— Pelo menos vou ter a comprovação de que sou muito gostoso, porque, porra, o homem aturar tudo isso só para transar comigo...

Os dois riram da constatação e passaram um tempo conversando até que o Kim teve uma ideia e eles voltaram para dentro da casa.

— Quem é o ex? — Perguntou e Sehun tentou apontar discretamente. — O Byun?! Ok, vamos para perto, a gente finge que está junto e talvez ele largue do seu pé. 

Sehun queria muito perguntar de onde ele conhecia Baekhyun, mas deixou quieto. Pegaram algumas bebidas e se aproximaram de onde ele estava. Começaram a rir de algumas coisas desconexas até que começou a ficar realmente engraçado ou eles só estavam ficando muito bêbados.

Sehun não achou que fosse esforço nenhum estar perto de Junmyeon, como o mesmo havia sugerido mais cedo.

Na verdade, naquele momento, Sehun sentiu vontade de testar a regra dos cinco encontros com Junmyeon mais que tudo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, amores! Essa é minha primeira fic depois de alguns anos sem escrever, estou um pouco enferrujada mas espero que gostem! Me perdoem qualquer errinho, irei tentar melhorar ao longo do tempo.


End file.
